


You Show Me Yours...

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [15]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Confessional, Demons, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 90s TV Shows prompt:Prodigal Son, Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright (+ any if you'd like) Buffy the Vampire Slayer AUIn which Dani wants to push Malcolm away for his own safety, and Malcolm makes a personal confession.
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	You Show Me Yours...

**Author's Note:**

> TV Fusion: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

“So now you know,” Dani said. She looked at the stake on the table between her and Malcolm, such a small thing but representing the biggest part of her life. “And now you see why you can’t be around me.”

Malcolm studied the stake intently, though he made no move to touch it. Truth was, Dani hadn’t known him very long – new girl in a new school – but Malcolm seemed to do everything intently. He had an intensity about him that was a little scary sometimes. And that was coming from a girl who regularly battled vampires.

“If we’re laying it all out on the table, literally and metaphorically,” Malcolm said, “then there’s something you should know. About me.”

“It’s been a long day,” Dani said. “I’m not sure I can handle many more surprises.”

Malcolm looked at her with those big, blue eyes, hair hanging over his forehead. Dani’s Slayer instincts told her he was one of the good guys, but there was something more. Something she couldn’t put her finger on.

“I want to help you fight the monsters,” Malcolm said earnestly. “I know just as much about them as your Watcher, maybe more.”

Dani shook her head. “Too dangerous.”

“My father is a demon.”

Dani just stared at him, trying to process the words.

“He’s trapped. He can’t hurt anyone. Not anymore.”

“Trapped? Trapped where?”

For the first time Malcolm dropped his gaze. “He can’t hurt anyone.”

Dani didn’t know what to say. Malcolm didn’t want her to hurt his father, which she kind of got, but he was a demon. All demons were bad.

“What does that make you?” she asked finally.

Malcolm shrugged. “I don’t know. But you’re a Slayer. If I started to…If things change, if I change, you can take care of it.”

Take care of it. Dani’s stomach twisted. 

“I don’t care how dangerous it is,” Malcolm continued. “I just want to help put things right.”

“Sins of the father?”

“Something like that.”

Dani let out a breath. She was a new girl in a new school in a new town that was perched on top of a Hellmouth. Maybe she could use some help. She sure as hell could use a friend. Even one that might be half demon.

She pushed the stake across the table. “Welcome to the team.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I kind of really like the idea of this AU. The dynamics could be really interesting. Obviously, this isn’t based on any specific BTVS ep, just a general Slayer vibe. ::grins::


End file.
